


Prerogative

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Hux tells the Supreme Leader a fib about his relationship with MItaka.  He and Mitaka make it true.





	Prerogative

“Lieutenant Mitaka came to my chambers last night to fuck me,” Hux said in a tone of studied exasperation.  He reasoned that the more annoyed he sounded, the more likely it was that the overgrown child of a Supreme Leader would believe him.  It worked even better than he’d hoped.  The concern vanished from Ren’s eyes as they creased with mirth.

“Really, General? Fraternization?” He tsked and shook his head in mock disappointment.  “And here I thought you were setting a good example for your junior officers. I wonder what the other officers would think if they knew?”

Hux fought back the urge to roll his eyes.  It certainly wouldn’t be the most embarrassing thing they knew about him; the visible marks of Ren’s abuse had made sure of that.  But the fact that Ren thought this breached the boundaries of acceptability was telling. He could endure a little humiliation if it kept Ren feeling superior.  With superiority came ignorance, and with ignorance came vulnerability.  That was something Hux could work with.

“But then, I suppose you’re only giving him the same help you were given. Even if you are, ah, more _receptive_ to his input.”

Ren smiled at his own joke and Hux gave a dramatic sigh.  “Will that be all, Supreme Leader? I have responsibilities other than accounting for how I spend my time off shift.”

He gave a dismissive nod and a final smirk before Hux walked away, making sure to clench his fists by his side.  He knew that Ren would be watching. 

Perhaps he had been incautious to allow Mitaka to leave his chambers so late.  He knew that Ren had a habit of patrolling the ship himself when sleep alluded him, and last night had been one of those times.  Well he might expect that they were conspiring against him; it wasn’t untrue.  With Mitaka’s help, he had been searching for allies among the other First Order commanders, but so far, they had all been too wary of reprisals to express any dissatisfaction.  That was alright; Hux could be patient when the need arose.

In the meantime, though, he had to keep him from growing more suspicious than he already was. He had not known exactly what he was going to when Ren asked what he and Mitaka had been discussing, but his choice of words had proven fortuitous.  He doubted the truth, even the abridged truth, about his relationship with Mitaka would have amused Ren enough to distract him. 

It had begun after Ren’s first assault, when Hux had noticed the bruising above his subordinate’s collar and Mitaka had asked for his protection.  Somehow, it had continued even after it became plain that Hux could no longer protect himself from Ren, let alone anyone else.  Whatever Mitaka’s reasons were, Hux allowed himself to enjoy his loyalty for the relief it truly was, especially now that he no longer had Phasma to rely on.

And then, of course, there was the other benefit. His sexual liaisons had been few and far between since he had achieved the rank of general.  Contrary to Ren’s assumption, he had little interest in helping younger men as he has been helped.  Such help could have repercussions for all parties, and he had had the scars to prove it since long before he met Kylo Ren.  But Mitaka was so genuinely eager to please that he could not help himself.

Hux had only fucked him, though; he had never allowed the reverse.  Which left him wondering, why had he said that Ren? He had no idea, but now that he had, he could not dismiss the thought.  While on the bridge, he found himself distracted by Mitaka again and again.  His commanding officers had always taken for granted that he would bottom.  He supposed it was in the nature of powerful men to want to feel powerful in every scenario.  He had heard rumors of high ranking officers who enjoyed being fucked, but none of them had sought him out.  He supposed he had his build to thank for that slight, as for so many others.  He was certainly a specific type: delicate, slender, flexible.  Not the qualities most men sought in a top.

And Mitaka was even smaller than he was.  Had he simply fallen into the same line of thinking without question? The lack in his own creativity disappointed him.  It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the feeling of Mitaka hot around him, the sounds he made when he thrust into him at just the right angle.  But perhaps he was denying himself other pleasures just as great.  Why would he do that? He needed some indulgence, especially now. Without another thought, he sent the lieutenant a message, ordering him to his quarters when his shift was finished.

* * *

Mitaka arrived at Hux’s quarters first, much to his dismay.  Hux’s message had informed him that the Supreme Leader had seen him leaving the night before, and now he was trapped outside, just waiting to be seen again.  His pulse raced as he glanced up and down the hallway.  He was considering leaving and coming back later when Hux arrived.  He said not a word but scanned the area with his eyes before opening the door and ushering Mitaka inside.

“What did you tell him, Sir?” Mitaka asked, embarrassed by the anxious squeak of his voice, but unable to hide his curiosity.

Infuriatingly, gave an impassive shrug.  “I told him that you were fucking me, and that seemed to content him.”

Mitaka felt his eyes widen.  “But, Sir. How do you know? What did he think we were doing? Did he have any other questions? Did you . . .?” 

He lost his train of thought as Hux took off his greatcoat and worked at the clasps of his tunic.  When he caught Mitaka watching him, the corner of his mouth quirked into a half-smile.

“There’s no cause for concern, Lieutenant,” he replied lightly.  “I explained the situation, and he accepted my explanation.”

Then why did you send for me? Mitaka wanted to ask, but he could only stare as Hux continued to undress.  Usually, it was his responsibility to remove his uniform, carefully folding each item as Hux was doing now.  He shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Sir, I . . .”

“Help me with my boots,” Hux ordered, sitting on the bed and extending his foot.  Glad to finally have a task, Mitaka turned his back to Hux and straddled his knee, clasping his calf and the heel of his boot as he tugged it off.  Once he had wrestled the boots onto their tree by Hux’s bed, he ventured to speak again.

“Sir, I don’t understand.”

Hux looked up at him, his eyes hard with annoyance, but there was something mischievous in the curve of his lips.

“It’s simple enough, isn’t it? I told our Supreme Leader that you were fucking me.  We don’t want to mislead him now, do we?”

Mitaka wanted to ask why he had said something so blatantly untrue, but hesitated.  If he questioned him, Hux might find him insubordinate.  Or he might think he wasn’t interested which, Mitaka suddenly realized, was somewhat less than the truth.  He hadn’t let himself think about it before; the idea seemed too dangerous to dwell on.  But now that Hux mentioned it, well.  It had its appeal.

He could feel his cheeks flushing as he said, “But Sir, I’ve never . . . done that before.”

Hux scoffed.  “I know this is out of the ordinary for us, Lieutenant, but have a little imagination.”

“No, I mean . . . I mean I’ve never . . .”

“Out with it,” Hux snapped.

“Topped, sir.  I’ve always just . . . received.”

Hux stood and advanced towards him, watching him with suspicion.  His lips pressed into a tight line.  Mitaka stared ahead of him, submitting to the inspection.

Hux stopped by his side and leaned in close.  “Haven’t you?”

Mitaka shook his head, daring to peer at him out of the corner of his eye.  The amused half-smile was back.

Hux was so close he could feel his breath against his ear. “You’ll like it,” he whispered, making him shiver.  With that, he cupped Mitaka’s cheek in his hand and tugged his head to the side, pressing their lips together. 

Mitaka sighed into his mouth with relief and again when he felt Hux’s tongue slip past his lips.  Lost in the moment, he turned to face Hux and reached for his waist, but his aim was low.  He tried to draw his hand back when he felt the curve of his ass, but Hux caught him by the wrist, holding it where it was and then pushing it lower as he deepened the kiss.  Mitaka felt his breath hitch as he cupped the small mound in his hand, his fingers skirting along Hux’s cleft through his trousers. He felt his cock beginning to swell and realized that Hux could too when he smiled against his lips and pulled away.

“I think you had better get undressed now, Lieutenant.”

* * *

It was with some difficulty that Hux kept from smiling as Mitaka struggled to divest himself of his uniform.  His cheeks were flushed pink and his hands were shaking; he nearly fell as he attempted pull his trousers down with his boots still on.  So eager, Hux thought to himself.  It came as no surprise; that was why he had chosen Mitaka.  He was not the first junior officer whom he had invited into his bed, and he would likely not be the last, but did seem to take a particular pleasure in obeying orders, tonight’s hesitation notwithstanding.  That alone was enough to make him Hux’s favorite.

Mitaka had stripped down to his underwear before it occurred to Hux that he might finish the job for him.  After all, he always had Mitaka undress him, and their roles were to be reversed tonight.  But instead he settled for pulling his own undershirt over his head, smirking when Mitaka stopped his progress to watch.  But he always refused to lower his gaze when Hux’s underwear fell to the floor and he stepped out of them.  A ridiculous bit of shyness given how often Mitaka had seen him naked, but he somehow found it endearing.  He had never enjoyed being scrutinized himself, as much as he loved doing it others.

Just as Mitaka reached for the hem of his undershirt, Hux closed in on him again.  “Let me take care of that,” he murmured, but instead of pulling the garment off, he slid his hands up Mitaka’s taut belly underneath it, settling on his chest.  Mitaka’s lips parted in a gasp when Hux thumbed over his nipples and the blush on his cheeks darkened.  “Beautiful,” he murmured as he slowly kissed down the side of Mitaka’s neck. He could almost feel him glowing at the praise.

 Finally removing the undershirt, he brushed his hands over Mitaka’s ribs and down his back, under the waistband of his underwear to cup his ass, firm and possessive where Mitaka had been tentative.  He gasped when Hux pressed a finger against his hole, rolling his hips against him.  He could feel that his cock had hardened further, as it always was at this point in their usual script.  But then, Mitaka surprised him.

Reaching behind him, he took hold of Hux’s wrist and gently withdrew his hand from his underwear, pulling them down at the same time.  “Forgive me, Sir,” he said meekly, “but aren’t we meant to be doing this the other way around?”

Hux stepped back, searching Mitaka’s face for any hint of smugness.  Finding none, he gave him a tight smile. 

“You’re quite right, Lieutenant.” He considered for a moment before adding, “If that’s something you want as well.”

Mitaka dropped his gaze, demure. “Well, Sir.  I never considered it before.  But now that you’ve mentioned it I . . . I suppose I am curious.  A little.”

Hux’s smile widened. “Well then.  You had better get on with it, hadn’t you?”

He sat down on the bed, sliding back to make room for Mitaka in front of him.  Mitaka stood as he was for a moment longer before stepping forward, cautious and slow.  Too slow for Hux’s taste.  He spread his legs, patting the bed invitingly between his thighs.

“Well, come on.  We don’t have all night.”

Mitaka knelt between his legs, resting his hands on his shoulders before he froze again.  This close, Hux could hear his labored breathing, and when he took hold of his biceps he felt that he was shaking.  He’s afraid, Hux thought, and the realization carried no satisfaction.  That wasn’t what he needed.

“Mitaka, listen,” he said gently, stroking up and down from his shoulders to his elbows.  “Just kiss my neck to start. You know, the way you like when I do it to you.”

As Mitaka looked up at him, something in his dark eyes seemed to relax.  He pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips in silent thanks and did as he was bid.  Hux moaned as he mouthed at the sensitive spot beneath his ear.  Usually, he was in such a rush to get Mitaka ready that there was no time for reciprocation, but in the past his better lovers had lavished attention on his neck.  He had forgotten how good it felt.

He let out a pleased growl when Mitaka lightly bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and leaned back, bracing himself on his hands to give him more access. When he nipped at his collarbone a bit harder, Hux gasped at the hint of pain, surprised when his cock twitched in response.  The sound seemed to encourage Mitaka, who stepped back onto the floor, pulling Hux closer by his hips. 

That made Hux smile again, pleased that he was finally taking initiative.  He dropped to his elbows as Mitaka leaned over him.  “Don’t forget my . . .” he began when Mitaka kissed down the center of his chest, trailing off with a contented sigh when he flicked the tip of his tongue over a nipple.

“Don’t worry, Sir.  I wouldn’t forget them.”

Hux thought he detected a hint of mirth in his voice and was about reprimand him when he felt his wet tongue again, circling the areola to tease him before he sucked on the stiff nub. 

“Oh!” Heat bloomed in his groin as his cock hardened further.  “That’s good,” he murmured, burying a hand in Mitaka’s slicked back hair to hold him in place.  He could feel him smiling against his skin as he slowly kissed his way across his chest.  The cool air of the room kept Hux’s now wet nipple maddeningly hard even without Mitaka’s attention.  He wanted to pull his hair, dragging his mouth back to it, but that would seem too eager.  Still, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning again when he finally felt Mitaka’s lips around his other nipple. He was about to speak, struggling for some semblance of control when Mitaka drew his lips back, taking Hux’s nipple between his teeth and giving it an experimental tug. 

“Ahh!” he cried out, so loudly that Mitaka released him and jumped back, nearly falling to the floor in his haste.  Hux froze, almost as surprised by the sound he had made as Mitaka.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Mitaka yelped, his voice pitched high with anxiety.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Hux glanced down at himself.  What he was feeling was most definitely not pain.  His nipples were a deep pink, as hard he had ever seen them and so sensitive that it took all his restraint not to reach up and touch them himself, and as for his cock . . .

It was standing flushed and fully erect between his thighs, a bead of pre-come already glistening at the tip.  He swallowed hard, looking up again to find Mitaka’s eyes on it, still wide.

“Sir, I . . .”

“Get back up here,” Hux growled.

Mitaka scrambled back onto that bed, letting out a gasp when Hus grabbed his hips and pulled him down to straddle him.  Hux wrapped his hand around his length, roughly stroking until Mitaka was thrusting into his hand, mouth slack with pleasure.  As quickly as he had begun, he stopped.

“Give me the lubricant.”

Mitaka climbed off of him and crawled to the bedside table, but he was so clumsy with arousal that it took him several tries to retrieve the bottle.  He knocked it over and then dropped it, cursing each time.  It was enough to make Hux smile in spite of his impatience.

For all his trouble, though, Mitaka was reluctant to hand him the bottle, only releasing it when Hux repeated his demand, sharply. He squeezed some of the slick liquid onto his fingers and lay back, reaching between his legs.  The cold lubricant against his hot rim made him shiver and he wished he had taken the time to warm the bottle in his hands.  No sooner had the thought occurred to him than he looked up to see Mitaka doing just that.  He assumed he meant to touch himself and was about to warn him against finishing when he spoke.

“Sir, please.  Let me do that for you.”

For a moment, Hux only stared at him.  He hadn’t expected that, and he was unsure whether he liked the idea of some novice handling him in such an intimate way.  His plan was to open himself up and then ride Mitaka to completion, thus maintaining complete control.  But there was something so seductive in the earnest request that he found he could not resist it.  After all, Mitaka had had so much experience being expertly prepared by him.  And he had performed tonight’s other tasks so well.  Hux turned to the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow with his clean hand, shoving it underneath his ass and lying back again with a terse nod.

Mitaka’s concentration could not have been any more intense if he were at his console during a battle.  It made Hux wonder what he looked like when he did this.  Probably not much better.  And how wanton did he look to Mitaka now, with his legs spread wide and his cock hard against his belly? He was brought back into the moment when he felt Mitaka’s fingertip slip inside.

The lube did feel warmer on his finger than on his own, and he was relieved when he withdrew it after pressing only to the base of the nail and circled his rim before pressing back in, only a little deeper and pulling out again.  Hux realized that he was trying to accustom himself to the feeling, just as he was.  When Mitaka slid his finger in past his knuckle, Hux clenched around him, curious to see how he would respond.  Mitaka groaned, pushed it in further and curved it forward, coming dangerously close to Hux’s prostate.  He clinched again, involuntarily.

“I’m . . . I . . . did that hurt, Sir?” Mitaka stammered, ducking his head so that Hux could not see his face.

Hux heaved a sigh of frustration.  “Of course not.  Add another finger now.”

When Mitaka obeyed him, though, the burning sensation made him wince.  It had been a while since even he had put anything in his ass, and he was feeling the effects.  Fortunately, Mitaka seemed to notice right away and added more liquid to his fingers.  When they were moving in and out more easily, Mitaka grew bolder, twisting and curling them.  Hux groaned when they found his prostate.

“Does that hurt, Sir?”

This time Mitaka failed to hide the upward curve at the corners of his mouth.  Hux felt his cheeks flush.

“Careful, Lieutenant.”

“Of course, Sir,” he replied, contrite.  “I’ll be very careful.” He rubbed his fingertips slowly over Hux’s prostate, making his back arch and his cock throb.  There was no need to tell him to add a third finger.

A minute later, Hux was moaning with each thrust of Mitaka’s fingers.  He realized now how much he had missed this.  He always enjoyed doing it to Mitaka, dragging it out as long as possible, often until he was begging to be fucked.  Often enough that he didn’t dare trust him to show kindness now.

“That will do, Mitaka,” he panted, too aroused for formality.  “The condoms are in that drawer.”

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch Mitaka struggle with the wrapper and finally slide the condom over his cock with shaking hands.  It was not of an imposing size: a bit shorter than Hux’s and only a little thicker.  But it felt big enough when it was in him.  Hux breathed deeply as Mitaka kissed across his cheekbone and down the side of his neck, murmuring.

“You feel so . . .”

“Don’t you dare say ‘tight.’” Hux warned.

He was, though.  So very full that it was impossible to focus on anything but the hot stretch of the cock inside him.

“Move now,” he ordered.

Mitaka began, but his thrusts were too slow, too measured, and Hux was soon out of patience.  “Stop!” he demanded.  “Roll over and let me get on top.”  Mitaka was only too eager to comply.

* * *

Hux looked positively debauched, flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his straining cock.  It had taken time for him to find his balance, and he was still clutching Mitaka’s shoulders for support.  Mitaka could empathize; he had certainly found it difficult to keep both his balance and his momentum when the first time Hux insisted that he ride him.  Vindication was sweet: almost as sweet as the feeling of Hux hot around him, clinching each time Mitaka’s cock brushed his prostate.

At first, it had felt so good that Mitaka feared that he would come immediately if he moved too fast, and who knew what the repercussions of that would have been.  He was a little embarrassed when Hux gave up on him so quickly, but now he was enjoying himself even more.  All he had to do was sit there, palms pressed flat against the bed behind him, and watch his commanding officer fall apart on top of him.

He raked his eyes down Hux’s torso, setting on his cock.  He hadn’t touched it once since he entered his chambers, and yet it was leaking pre-come continually, so dark it was almost purple.  It had to be aching badly by now, begging for attention.  Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt one of Hux’s hands leave his shoulder to reach for it.  Without thinking, Mitaka grabbed Hux’s hand and put it back where it was.  Hux whined, but allowed it, to Mitaka’s amazement.  As a reward, he dropped his hand to Hux’s chest, pinching and rolling each of his nipples in turn.  Hux threw his head back with a wounded groan, clenching tight around Mitaka’s cock.  For a moment, the motion of his hips quickened again, but then he slowed, panting.

Mitaka bit back a smile.  “Sir? Wouldn’t you like me to finish you one your back?” Hux only nodded in response.

Rolling them over, he reached for Hux’s knee to draw a slender leg over his shoulder before he started thrusting.

At first, Hux was still and quiet enough for Mitaka to get concerned.  “Sir, are you . . .”

“If you ask me if it hurts again,” he forced out, hoarse, “I’ll have you spaced.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Mitaka replied, pulling almost all the way out before he slammed in again, making Hux cry out.

He pounded into him in earnest now.  When he felt his rhythm faltering as he grew close, he reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock.  He sobbed with relief and came after only a few sloppy tugs, gripping Mitaka’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.  That was enough to finish him, and he collapsed onto Hux a few moments later, trembling though the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When Hux fucked him, he usually pulled out immediately, as though the messiness of sex was something to be dispensed with as soon as possible.  But now, he seemed content to lie beneath him, letting Mitaka nuzzle his neck and idly stroking his damp hair.

“Sir,” Mitaka murmured, teasing.  “I believe you enjoyed that.”

Hux tightened his grip on Mitaka’s hair, pulling him into a kiss that stole what little breath he had and left him panting.

He smiled. “I did, Lieutenant.  I did.”

Only a few minutes later, Mitaka felt himself losing his battle with sleep.  He was so comfortable there, his head resting against the back of Hux’s neck as his arm lay loosely draped around his waist.  But if he didn’t get up now, he didn’t know if he could.

He moved as slowly as he could, but not slowly enough.  “What are you doing?” Hux murmured, rolling over to face him.

“Back to my chambers, Sir.  I just . . . I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Hux tucked an arm underneath his head and looked up at him. “Then it seems unwise for you to leave,” he cautioned, reaching out with his other hand to take Mitaka’s.  “How are you going to hide from the Supreme Leader if you can’t see properly?”

Mitaka considered that.  It seemed like a good point, especially when Hux squeezed his hand and pulled it towards him.

“Come back to bed.”

Mitaka was already settling in behind him when he raised a final, half-hearted objection.

“But, Sir, it’s against protocol for me to spend the night here.”

Hux scoffed even as he relaxed against his chest.  “I’m a general, Mitaka.  It is my prerogative to flout protocol.”

Mitaka supposed he could question that logic if he were fully awake.  Fortunately, his eyes were already shutting again of their own accord.  He succumbed easily; after all, he had never been one to disobey orders.

* * *

Hux found himself feeling better the next day than he had in weeks.  Indeed, it was all he could do to keep himself from smiling as he strode along the bridge.  Regrettably, his good mood drew the attention of the one person aboard the ship who could not be deceived by his stern outward appearance.

“Why General,” Ren began as he came up beside him.  “You seem almost . . . chipper.  I trust our lieutenant took good care of you last night.”

Hux knew he should make a show of being annoyed at the liberty, but he couldn’t bring himself to.  It was rare enough that felt so light, and he didn’t want to throw it away on Ren’s account.

“Indeed,” he replied, turning to meet Ren’s gaze.

He cocked his head to the side, momentarily thrown by Hux’s response.  Then his lips curved into a leer.

“That’s good.  I wouldn’t want you to be unfulfilled,” he said, laying emphasis on the last syllable.

His smile faded when Hux displayed his own, a wide one that showed his teeth.

“Have you tried it, Supreme Leader?”

“What are you talking about?”

Hux only raised an eyebrow.  As if Ren needed him to put his thoughts into words.  If he was going to invade Hux’s mind against his will, he was going to pay for it.

Ren’s eyes widened in realization, then narrowed.  “Of course not!” he snapped.  “I would never.”

“Well, you should,” Hux said, nonchalant as he faced forward again.  “You might like it more than you think.”

He didn’t need to look at Ren to know that he was scowling, but he couldn’t resist glancing out of the corner of his eye.  Ren was no longer looking at him, but his mouth was turned down and a faint blush colored his cheek.  Let that teach you to mind your own business, Hux thought to himself, enjoying a rare feeling of triumph.


End file.
